


(Somewhat) Holy Matrimony /TRADUCCION - IRONSTRANGE/

by yukoyaoista



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Romance, Weddings, a soft fic to ease the pain of Infinity War, its honestly just good wholesome happiness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/pseuds/yukoyaoista
Summary: Querido ______,Estás formalmente invitado a la boda de Anthony Edward Stark y Stephen Vincent Strange1 de octubre 20XXPor favor absténgase de traer cualquier arma de destrucción masiva.Los superpoderes que deben mantenerse a un mínimo.Los villanos no serán recibidos.**********Momentos de la vida de Tony Stark y Stephen Strange antes de su boda.IRONSTRANGE: Tony Stark x Stephen Strange (Iron Man / Dr Strange)Link de hostoria original : https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458707La historia tiene permiso de ser traducida. Se agradece a DOOBLER (la autora)





	(Somewhat) Holy Matrimony /TRADUCCION - IRONSTRANGE/

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es una traducción del fic (Somewhat) Holy Matrimony de doobler (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458707)
> 
> Este es segundo fic que traduzc, pero primero de esta hermosa pareja (IronStrange) así que si tiene algunos errores les ruego comprendan.
> 
> Me tomó casi todo un día entero la traducción junto con hacer la portada (esa si es mi obra) pero para mí fue algo que vale totalmente la pena si con eso tenemos más material IronStrange en español.

  


  


**(Somewhat) Holy matrimony**

**  
**

  
**Dos meses hasta la boda**

Tony tomó unas pocas respiraciones temblorosas, maldiciendo en voz baja. Él había afrontado horrores absolutos, plagas alienígenas, las frías profundidades del espacio. Entregar unas pocas invitaciones debería ser muy fácil. Por ello, alisando los pliegues de su traje, salió del elevador y comenzó a deambular por los ocupados pasillos del Helicarrier.

Como si la fortuna hubiera estado de su lado la primera pareja con la que se encontró fue Natasha y Clint. Ambos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo por lucir profesionales, aunque Cint lucía a punto de estallar. Las manos de Tony temblaron ligeramente cuando él les entregó las invitaciones con el nombre de cada uno. Ellos le agradecieron y luego comenzaron a caminar hacia el Hangar. Antes de que Tony se girara en dirección al vestíbulo gritar excitadamente.

El siguiente fue T'Challa. El rey de Wakanda aceptó la invitación humildemente, preguntando cuantos invitados extra podía llevar. Tony sabía que él no podría asistir al evento sin su novia  _y_  su hermana. Con una sonrisa con una sonrisa ladina prometió a T'Challa que tenía permiso especial de llevar a dos invitados y que, ya que era de la realeza, era el único con esa oportunidad. Su majestad regresó el gesto con haciendo el gesto de una reverencia a modo de juego, dando una palmada en el hombro de Tony y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

En su camino hacia el puente, Tony se encontró con Bruce. El pobre hombre lucía exhausto, destrozado luego de una larga semana de misión como Hulk. Sin embargo su ánimo resplandeció en el momento en que Tony sacó la tarjeta haciéndole lucir al menos una década más joven. Una y otra vez le hizo saber cuán feliz se sentía por la dulce pareja hasta el punto en que Tony tuvo que guiarle al taller en un intento de salvar su reputación y mantener las apariencias. Estaría mortificado si alguien le viera sonrojado.

Antes de que cruce el último pasillo del puente un enorme grupo de Jóvenes Vengadores se acercaron a él. Él les extendió un puñado de invitaciones, entregando cada una para Spider-Man, la Chica Ardilla, Nightcrawler, Miss América y Shadowcat. Antes de que él pudiera preguntar cuántos X-Men había en el equipo ellos ya se habían marchado riendo efusivamente sobre la idea de una boda.

"¿Buscas al Rogers?"

Tony emitió una pequeña sonrisa. Fury lucía como el infierno, su brazo en un cabestrillo y la mitad de su cabeza estaba vendada pero aun así se mantenía igual de fuerte como siempre. Cuando notó la aprensión de Tony, Fury le ofreció una tenue sonrisa.

"Esta en el Salón de Conferencias C. Ellos acaban de terminar. Ahora es tu única oportunidad de estar a solas con él."

"Gracias-- tú uh. Yo no, es decir, nosotros no-"

Fury alzó su mano, negando.

"Realmente no soy el tipo que ama las bodas, Stark" Su sonrisa más grande antes de volver al Centro de Control del Helicarrier "Tiendo a sobresalir demasiado. Aun así, felicidades. Todos nosotros estamos realmente contentos por ustedes"

Con un corto asentimiento Tony se apresuró a dejar el Puente para dirigirse a los Salones de Conferencias. Abriéndose paso a través de un pequeño grupo de agentes de SHIELD ingresó al Salón C jadeando.

"¿Tony?"

Steve estaba cerca de la mesa arreglando una pila de documentos. Él lucía un poco cansado, como si hubiese llegado hace poco de una misión a través del país. Sus ojos centellando aún, radiante como siempre.

"Pareces estar sin aliento Stark ¿Finalmente estas siguiendo la rutina que Thor te recomendó?"

"Lo siento si no creo en esas patrañas de ejercicios de  _prancercise_ " se burló Tony rodando los ojos "Te lo juro, el internet se supone que es un regalo para la humanidad pero esos Asgardianos realmente abusan de él"

Steve soltó una pequeña risita, volviendo a acomodar los papeles. Cuando levantó su mirada de nuevo a Tony su sonrisa se desvaneció. El hombre lucía aterrado.

"Stark ¿Estas bien?" preguntó.

"Cap, tu. Siempre has sido importante para mí," comenzó Tony metiendo las manos a su bolsillo, sus dedos danzando alrededor de la invitación. "Aun cuando te odié, aun cuando peleamos, tú siempre has significado mucho para mí. Eres un asombroso amigo hasta el punto de ser casi una debilidad. Nunca eh conocido a alguien tan altruista en mi vida. Tú. Tú lideras en la forma en la que todo líder debe hacerlo y lo haces tan naturalmente. Siempre me sorprendió tu dedicación y confianza y. Aún en los momentos más oscuros, estaría mintiendo si dijera que parte de mí no te veía como una inspiración."

Steve bajó los papeles, rodeando la mesa hasta colocarse cerca. Su ceño fruncido, preocupación mostrándose en su rostro.

"Tony ¿Te siente bien?" insistió nuevamente.

"Steve. Me siento absolutamente genial"

Tony sacó la última invitación extendiéndola con una cálida sonrisa. Los ojos de Steve se agrandaron, su boca colgando ligeramente.

"Primero de Octubre. Stephen dijo que otoño es la estación perfecta del año para casarse. No hace demasiado calor, ni demasiado frío. De hecho una de nuestras primeras citas fue en Halloween por lo que estuve de acuerdo en que sería lindo si-"

"Gracias Tony" la voz de Steve estaba llena de emoción "Realmente aprecio el gesto"

"Por supuesto Rhodey será mi padrino oficial y Wong el de Stephen pero nosotros esperamos que puedas ser nuestro padrino. Solo si tú quieres por supuesto, no es un gran problema si no quieres."

"Me encantaría, realmente me encantaría"

Tony sonrió sintiéndose como si se hubiera quitado un peso de los hombros. El asintió un par de veces, con sus manos en los bolsillos, y luego comenzó a caminar fuera del cuarto.

"¿Puedo llevar a un invitado?" preguntó Steve, abriendo lentamente el sobre con cuidado. "Te importaría, te importaría si-"

"Me encantaría que Bucky asistiera" finalizó Tony sonriendo ampliamente "No sería correcto si una de las mitades del dúo dinámico de América no asistiera."

Steve murmuró afirmando, sosteniendo la invitación fuertemente entre sus dedos. Muchas emociones mostrándose en su rostro. Absolutamente deleitado mientras miraba a Tony salir.

"Strange es un hombre muy afortunado" Habló Steve.

"Creo que ambos somos muy afortunados" contestó Tony colocándose sus lentes de aviador y saliendo del cuarto.

  


  


**Un mes antes de la boda**

Stephen parecía estar batallando consigo mismo. Últimamente tenía que 'despertarse' cada cierto tiempo pues sus pensamientos estaban desconectados y desenfocados. Se percata que ya ha leído la misma página al menos tres veces y por un momento no está seguro que lenguaje en el que está leyendo.

"¿Estas teniendo problemas, Stephen?" habló Wong

"¿Huh? Oh. No. Estoy. Bien"

"... No has pasado la página en diez minutos."

Stephen gruñó enterrando la cabeza en su libro.

"Esto es un error" Masajeó su frente cuando una migraña comenzó a formarse.

"¿Casarse?"

"¡No! No, definitivamente esa parte no es el error. El proceso. El planear la boda y el estudiar al mismo tiempo." habló encogiéndose "Sigo imaginándome estando en el altar, pero en lugar de Tony es el cadáver del Maestro Yama a quien imagino"

"Ese es un viejo cadáver de tres mil años" resopló Wong "Quizá deberías descansar. Claramente ambas cosas requieren de la máxima atención"

Stephen inhaló profundamente. Volteó la página escaneando el último párrafo antes de echar un vistazo al diagrama del lugar que cada invitado tendría. Era significativamente duro planear cuando tenías que asegurarte que ciertas personas se mantengan lejos de otras. Spider-Man entre Shuri y Clint era una receta para el desastre, Natasha y Wanda no se hablaban más y Visión hacía que unas pocas personas se sintieran incómodas entonces necesitaba colocarlo al final de la fila. Planear el buffet era mucho más sencillo que la disposición de los asientos y sólo ese pensamiento hizo que el cerebro de Stephen doliera.

"Usualmente insistiría en que te concentres en tu trabajo" Wong enarcó una ceja "pero... en el último par de meses has estado trabajando excepcionalmente duro. Nunca eh visto que un hechicero enseñe en la mañana, salve al mundo en la tarde y estudie en la noche. Y viva."

"Lo vale" afirmó Stephen "Quizá vaya a casarme pero aún soy el Hechicero Supremo. Ambos pueden existir al mismo tiempo. Si pude graduarme dos años antes de la escuela de medicina puedo hacer esto, no hay problema."

Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda.  _Casado._ Aún ahora no se acostumbrabaa esa palabra.

"Toma un descanso Stephen," sonrió Wong, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa pero sincera "vas a volverte loco a este ritmo. Podemos continuar el trabajo luego, ya has hecho una gran parte de él"

Stephen parpadeó rápidamente sintiendo las emociones crecer en su garganta. Cerró el libro con cuidado tomando los planos de su boda y mirándolos otra vez.

"¿...Seguro que quieres asistir?" La voz de Stephen apenas fue un susurro.

"Sí. Estoy muy seguro. Incluso ya compré el traje, es demasiado tarde para retractarme."

Rieron suavemente, una risa que hizo eco en el corazón de Stephen. Bajando las anotaciones colocó una mano bajo su mentón.

"Estoy nervioso, Wong."

"Estarías loco si no lo estuvieras. Stark es... todo un personaje."

Stephen soltó una risita, su mirada perdiéndose en la distancia mientras comenzaba a imaginar. Tony caminado por el altar sujetando a Pepper del brazo, sus ojos resplandeciendo y mostrando una gran sonrisa. Pétalos de flores flotando en el aire mientras la  _marcha nupcial_  se escucha. Muchos invitados, todos personas que ellos aman, mirándoles. Stephen sintió su corazón a punto de estallar.

"Sí, lo es"

  


  


**Dos semanas antes de la boda**

"Si. Uh huh. Sip. Está bien-- Ok, lo tengo. Sip. Gracias, tenga una linda noche."

Tony sacó su cabeza fuera del guardarropa, su seño enarcado inquisitivamente. Él aún tenía una pierna en los pantalones y su camisa enredada alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Todo bien?" Preguntó observando el rostro de Stephen de cerca.

"Yup" Contestó Stephen levantándose del piso donde había estado sentado. Tony probablemente nunca dejaría de asombrarse cómo el otro pasaba de estar sentado en posición de loto a pararse sin ningún esfuerzo. "El servicio de banquete sólo quería confirmas algunas cosas-- sólo se dieron cuenta de quién es la boda. Ellos sólo sonaron un poco uhh sorprendidos."

Tony soltó una risita

"Solía gustarme tener el centro de la atención, pero ahora es algo molesto," se lamentó regresando al guardarropa para terminar de cambiarse. "Las personas siempre estas tratando de ser muy cuidadosas cuando están a mi alrededor como si fuera un ídolo o alguna tontería como--"

"Lo eres para muchas personas. Es lo que sucede cuando tus batallas han sido públicas durante toda tu vida. Muchas personas te ven como alguien con quien pueden identificarse."

Tony masculló. Diez años atrás se maravillaría con los cumplidos y la gloria, secretamente deleitado de ser un ícono para el mundo. Pero ahora, más que nunca, lo que más quería era una larga siesta y una cena caliente sin ser interrumpido por el próximo Armagedón.

"¿...Crees que soy una buena persona?"

Tony caminó hacia el dormitorio con los puños enterrados en los pantalones de su pijama. El Reactor Arc destellando suavemente en la luz tenue. Golpeó ligeramente los dedos sobre su rostro, un viejo hábito que mostraba sus nervios.

"¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?" Replicó Stephen. Él ya se encontraba en la cama, haciendo su rutina nocturna de verificar a cada Avengers en la base. Los destellos del portar iluminando sus facciones haciendo refulgir sus ojos. "Por supuesto que lo creo."

"Yeah, pero tu estas siendo parcial--"

"¿Quién estuvo diciéndote aquello, huh?"

Tony apretó sus labios mientras rodeaba la cama. Tomó asiento al borde de la cama con la cabeza ladeada ligeramente y sus manos sobre su regazo.

"...Yo, creo" comentó inusualmente en voz baja. "Todo esto se siente como un sueño. Desde. Desde que nos comprometimos, se siente irreal. Como si estuviera en alguna clase de realidad alternativa o en una simulación. Como si en cualquier momento fuera a despertar en algún planeta alienígena con los puños de alguien sobre mi cabeza, estrellándola en alguna mesa de metal"

Stephen entrecerró sus ojos inhalando y exhalando.

"Tú piensas que no mereces ser feliz." Finalizó él.

"Sí. Eso es. Sí, exacto." Tony se levantó comenzando a caminar por el cuarto. Sus manos apenas podían verse mientras gesticulaba frenéticamente. "Siento como si todo el daño que eh causado, todas las muertes que mis acciones causaron, todos los desastres y los errores y las jodidas metidas de pata-- Es como si esto debería evitar que yo tuviera el final feliz de cuento que está esperando por mí."

"Final de cuento, eh. El príncipe de hierro y su novia mágica. " rió Stephen

"Una mierda como esa, sí" Una tenue sonrisa surcó sus labios. El sentido de humor de Stephen siempre le saca una sonrisa sin importar las circunstancias. "Alguien conocido como el 'Mercader de la Muerte' no debería tener una boda de ensueño con el hombre de sus sueños. Yo debí. Yo debí estar--"

_Encarcelado, exiliando o muerto,_  pensó.

Tony gimió enterrando su rostro entre sus manos. Con los años debería ser fácil ahora para él abrirse ante Stephen, pero algunas cosas nunca deberían ser dichas.

"Tony, tú tienes que entender que--que-- ¿puedes sólo venir a la cama? Todo ese ir y venir me está dando migraña"

Tony aceptó a regañadientes subiendo a la cama. Trató de no sobresaltarse cuando Stephen lo atrajo pegando su pecho a su cuerpo. Él podía sentir el golpeteo del corazón de Stephen a través de la suave tela de su camiseta. Unos dedos temblorosos repasaron su cabello, uñas perfectamente recortadas raspando ligeramente su cuero cabelludo.

"Eres un buen hombre, Tony, uno de los mejores," La voz de Stephen era baja y suave "Tu eres altruista y bondadoso, eres realmente gracioso y preocupado por los demás, eres flexible y estas abierto a las diferentes ideas... Has salvado a miles de millones de personas y mostrado mucha bondad. Debería ser un crimen que te sientas de esta manera pero. Lo entiendo."

Tony dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo. Lentamente relajándose en los brazos de Stephen.

"Si crees que soy un buen hombre. Entonces debo serlo." Susurró Tony

"Lo eres. Lo juro."

  


  


**Un día antes de la boda**

"Los he reunido a ustedes aquí hoy por una misión de suma importancia"

Tony reunió al grupo. Stephen, Pepper, Rhodey, Peter, Cap, Bucky y Clint sentados alrededor de él, observándolo con diferentes grados de interés.

"Tony, vamos a casarnos, no a ir a la guerra" le cortó Stephen enarcando sus cejas "Se supone que debemos disfrutarlo"

"No son las bodas algo ¿Súper estresante?" preguntó Peter inclinándose hacia el frente abriendo grandemente los ojos.

"Si, ese es el por qué Stephen ha estado manejándolo todo" contestó Rhodey "Si Tony se encargara de la mayoría de la planeación no tendríamos una boda mañana sino probablemente en un año."

"Whoa, eso fue realmente innecesario Jimmy" puntuó Tony.

"Sabes que es cierto"

"Siempre," el sonido que produjo Tony al golpear la mesa con la palma de su mano hizo que los presentes se volvieran su atención a él "Me gustaría hacer una última revisión antes de ir adormir. Pepper ¿Cómo van las confirmaciones?"

"Todos los que han recibido una invitación han respondido." Contestó Pepper mostrando su teléfono "El profesor Javier y muchos de los X-Men negaron amablemente la invitación. Sin embargo a quienes llaman Scott Summers y Jean Grey asistirán en su lugar. Fury también ha respondido a último minuto. Dice que uhm... que en vista que ningún novio tiene familia, él estará muy feliz de caminar junto a Stephen por el altar."

"¿Él dijo eso?" Stephen lucía algo conmocionado, una pequeña sonrisa pugnando en su boca.

"Sí. Él dice que se quedará para la ceremonia pero que planea irse inmediatamente después. Todo lo que él pide son nada de fotografías y una rebanada de pastel."

"Bueno. Eso definitivamente es algo bueno de escuchar," asintió rápidamente Tony. Un coctel de emociones pasando a través de su rostro y haciéndolo muy difícil de leer. "Clint revisaste la distribución de las mesas ¿verdad?"

"¡Yup!" Clint apoyó su cabeza en su mano "Revisé el diagrama de Stephen un par de veces. Creo que no hay algún otro plan que cause menos drama. Quizá quieran mantener un ojo sobre Wolverine ya que él estará atrapado un asiento antes del final. Si comienza a sentirse claustrofóbico estaremos en problemas. Pero aparte de eso creo que todo estará bien."

"Esperemos. Rhodey ¿has revisado el banquete y el lugar de encuentro?

"Está todo listo," Rhodey le dio una rápida sonrisa recostándose en su silla "Todo luce fantástico. La comida luce deliciosa. Todos tienen la dirección y el tiempo correcto. Definitivamente estoy ansioso por probar lo que sea que fuere el filete de pasta mignon."

"Oh, ya somos dos amigo" Tony miró al capitán con una media sonrisa "Capitán ¿Cómo lucen los padrinos?"

"Lucen muy bien, los de ambos" Transmitió Steve "Cada uno tiene su traje. Ellos también saben con quién caminaran al altar. Los ensayos han ido bien. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte."

Tony suspiró relajando sus hombros girándose hacia Bucky y compartiendo una mirada.

"Bucky, gracias por la ayuda. Realmente significa mucho--"

"No te pongas sensible, Stark" habló compartiendo una sonrisa secreta con Tony, arreglando su cabello "Guárdalo para la boda. Y no te preocupes, me encargaré de la seguridad. Algunos de los agentes de SHIELD tendrán comunicadores, incluso yo. Si alguien amenaza o quiere pasarse de listo lo sabremos inmediatamente. Además, quiero decir, es una boda de Superhéroes. Cualquier idiota que intente arruinarla será destruido en segundos."

"Aun así, nos ayudaría mucho si todos nos relajamos un poco" Sonrió de lado Tony "Pete. Petey. El dulce Peter. Ayudarás con los invitados más jóvenes ¿cierto?"

"Claro, por su puesto señor Stark" Peter se sentó derecho sacando un poco el pecho "Me encargaré de que cualquier actividad sospechosa sea manejada y nada sea destruido."

"Me conformo con que te encargues de alguien sentándose en los lugares incorrectos y bromas pequeñas, sin el daño a la propiedad," Tony afirmó "Ok creo que- creo que lo estamos haciendo."

"Todo estará perfectamente bien" urgió Stephen. Durante la última semana parecía brillar desbordando amor y emoción "No hay necesidad de preocuparse. Confirmé con los X-Men para mantener cerca a unos cuantos de su grupo en caso de que algo ocurra a último minuto. Tenemos apoyo y sólo queda esperar."

"Dios, te amo" exclamó Tony "Deberíamos casarnos"

"¿Tú crees? ¿Estas libre mañana?"

Clint se mofó rodando los ojos. Se levantó de su asiento palmeando sus rodillas.

"Bien, si eso es todo me retiro. Tengo que dormir un poco. Buenas noches tortolitos."

Rhodey, Pepper, Peter, Cap y Bucky también se despidieron antes de salir de la Torre Stark. Tony los observó a todos ellos irse, sintiendo algo de orgullo llenar su pecho. Él se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando un par de brazos se cerraron sobre su cintura y un alto cuerpo se presionó contra su espalda.

"Respira profundo cariño" canturreó Stephen mientras un pequeño sonrojo se esparcía por el rostro de Tony "Todo saldrá estupendamente."

"¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan tranquilo después de todo este tiempo?" Tony soltó una risita recostándose hacia atrás y capturando el cabello de Stephen en sus manos.

"Oh no, no lo estoy. Constantemente estoy al borde de un colapso mental," Stephen rió ligeramente contra el cuello de Tony "Yo sólo soy realmente bueno escondiéndolo. Años de ser un cirujano significa que eh llegado a ser muy bueno en bufar y lucir como si estuviera calmado."

Tony parpadeó inseguro de cómo procesar la información. El simplemente bajó su mano hasta alcanzar la de Stephen, girando su cabeza para besar los suaves labios.

"bien, ambos lo haremos. Vamos a hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo mañana y definitivamente no vamos a tener un colapso mental"

"¿Estás bromeando?" rió Stephen "Planeo llorar al menos el 60% del tiempo mañana, incluyendo la cena y en el baile."

"¿Podríamos dejarlo en un 55%?" sonrió ladino Tony

"Creo que es un sí"

  


  


**La mañana de la boda**

Meses de consideración y discusión se fueron en decidir el mejor lugar para realizar la boda que cumpla con los deseos de todos. Primero, Tony recomendó uno de los muchos espectaculares lugares en Central Park. Había muchos paisajes pintorescos con vista a estanques y follajes. Stephen argumentó que mucha de la flora estaría marrón y muerta, teniendo en cuenta que sería para inicios de Octubre y probablemente sería muy riesgosa una boda a la intemperie. En su lugar el propuso casarse en la Torre de los Vengadores. Sería un gran gesto y el comienzo de una nueva era, los primeros Avengers en casarse. Tony pensó que no sería de muy buen gusto y nada cercano a lo grandioso que su amado se merecía.

Al final ellos se decidieron por una hermosa terraza y un desván de la 5ta Avenida. La ceremonia sería en el exterior, mirando a la ciudad y el resto de la recepción sería en el interior. Todos estarían muy cómodos y tendrían la oportunidad de salir y tomar aire fresco.

Era perfecto.

  


  


**Tres horas antes de la boda**

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar a tiempo. Todos lucían sorprendentes, los vestidos y trajes resplandecientes bajo la cálida luz del desván. Stephen y Tony estaban parados fuera del lugar de la boda, esperando ansiosamente para saludar a cada invitado.

"¡Tony! ¡Stephen!" Clint estaba radiante, su sonrisa gigante y sus ojos brillando.

"Clint, no sabía que eras escocés."

El dúo miró hacia abajo. Natasha lucía una modelo de pasarela en un entallado vestido negro y zapatos altos. Clint se movía al lado de ella, girando sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás para mostrar los detalles en su falda escocesa.

"Oh ¿esta cosa?" preguntó Clint sosteniendo la tela con una juguetona media sonrisa "No soy remotamente escocés, sólo creí que lucía bien."

"Felicidades chicos." Natasha cortó estrechando la mano de ambos novios "Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que él siga siendo... cordial"

"Gracias Natasha" sonrió con alegría Stephen besándola en cada mejilla "Tómalo con calma, relájate y disfruta"

Cuando la pareja hizo su camino hacia las escaleras, Steve y Bucky tomaron sus lugares. Bucky lucía un entallado traje azul marino resaltando su físico con una pistola enfundada en su cintura. Su cabello estaba recogido hacia atrás en una coleta baja haciéndole lucir sorprendentemente lleno de vida.

"Buck," sonrió Tony extendiendo su mano "¿Cómo se siente la nueva prótesis?"

"Es ligera, me gusta" contestó Bucky devolviendo la sonrisa "Me tomará algo de tiempo acostumbrarme, sigo girándome demasiado rápido pero hay menos tensión, lo cual aprecio."

"Yo eh traje mi escudo sólo por si acaso" el capitán lucía avergonzado tirando del arenes sobre su pecho.

"Luce bien en ti" rió Stephen "Nos superarás a todos luciendo tan profesionalmente formal"

"Lo dice el que está usando literalmente una capa mágica para recibir a sus invitados"

Ambos rieron haciendo que el pecho de Tony se oprimiera. Sólo unos años atrás nunca hubiera pensado que sería un aliado del Capitán América, no después de todo lo que sucedió. Ahora, su boda no se sentiría completa si él no se encontrara presente y Stephen fue el único que hizo todo aquello posible."

"Ayudaré a Bucky a encontrar su lugar y luego iré al cuarto." Habló el capitán "Los otros padrinos harán lo mismo por lo que los veré pronto."

Los próximos fueron Pepper, Christine y Rhodey. Christine llegó del brazo de su novia, avanzado hasta envolver a Stephen en un abrazo intercambiando susurros.

"Pensé que nunca vería este día" Pepper sonrió alegremente con lágrimas en los ojos. "Ambos lucen increíbles, Tony."

"Y ni siquiera son los trajes con los que nos casaremos." Se señaló a si mismo Tony sonriendo ladinamente "No puedes llorar hasta que la boda comience, Peps, es la única condición."

Él se acercó atrapando una lágrima con su pulgar. Pepper sorbió ligeramente imitando los movimientos hasta colocar su mano sobre la mejilla de Tony. Cuando Stephen y Christine se separaron ambas mujeres se dirigieron hacia el interior buscando sus asientos. Rhodey se acercó jalando a los dos hombres hasta rodearlos en un fuerte abrazo.

"Estoy orgulloso de ambos, idiotas." Comentó en una risita "Este es un nuevo comienzo y no podría estar más feliz por ustedes dos."

Cuando Rodey se alejó dejó salir una risa. Una lágrima descendiendo por las mejillas de Tony. Él se sonrojó limpiándola rápidamente con la palma de su mano.

"Joder, cállate Rhodes." Cortó Tony "Sal de mi vista, tu traje es horrendo, me está haciendo llorar."

"Tú lo escogiste, idiota."

"Pues bien, incluso yo puedo cometer errores."

Rhodey sonrió, sacudiendo su mano mientras se alejaba.

Peter tomó su lugar pasando sus manos tímidamente sobre el traje. Él lucía apuesto en rojo, azul y blanco haciéndole lucir elegante y para nada estrafalario. Su cabello era un desastre, claramente había sido peinado en un primer momento hacia atrás con gel pero inmediatamente desordenado después para hacerlo lucir más casual.

"Señor Stark, Doctor Strange." Peter encuadró sus hombros "Felicidades a ambos."

"Relájate Peter" sonrió Tony desordenando el cabello del joven héroe "Sé que te dí un importante trabajo pero también quiero que te diviertas."

"Diviértete ¿sí?" animó Stephen

"Lo haré, lo prometo."

Él les dio a ambos hombres un abrazo antes de irse, apresurado por esconder su vergüenza ante el gesto. Tia May tomó su lugar mostrando una sonrisa traviesa.

"Es raro verlo como un todo un joven hombre ahora." Suspiró "Me parece que sólo fue ayer cuando él sólo era un pequeño nerd revoltoso balanceándose por las calles de Brooklyn."

"él ya casi tiene veintiuno, aún es un niño en el interior." Stephen lucía orgulloso mirando alrededor y viendo la figura de Peter fuera de su lugar. "Todos aquí lo adoran, está muy bien protegido."

Inclinándose Tony puso su mano alrededor de su boca, como si quisiera mantener la conversación en secreto.

"¿Trajo uh los documentos que le pedí?" May agitó su bolso sonriendo juguetonamente.

"Oh sí lo hice, Señor Stark."

"Buen trabajo, señorita May, su trabajo es apreciado grandemente."

Ella les dio a ambos un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse para encontrar a su sobrino.

Stephen y Tony se quedaron ahí por un momento hasta que se cercioraron que estuvieran todos los invitados. La idea era dejar que todos se conozcan entre sí ya que el evento incluía agentes de SHIELD, Avengers e incluso X-Men. Eso también les daría a cada uno tiempo suficiente hasta que todos los preparativos estuvieran listos. Los bocadillos ayudarían a  _suavizar_  a los invitados difíciles hasta que la ceremonia dé inicio.

"Te veo en un par de horas" sonrió Stephen sosteniendo las manos de Tony.

"Sí"

Compartieron un beso suave y familiar antes de dirigirse a sus dormitorios a alistarse.

  


  


**Una hora antes de la boda**

"Owch! Joder, Rhodey. Espero que no trates de la misma manera a tus novias." Se quejó Tony aganchándose en un intento de alejarse de las manos de su mejor amigo.

"Eso explicaría porque diablos aún estoy soltero." Rhodey lo siguió pasando el cepillo sobre el cabello de Tony "Ahora, quédate quieto o te sacaré un ojo."

"Yo me arreglo mi cabello cada jodida mañana ¡Déjame hacerlo por mí mismo!"

"Déja a Rhodey hacer lo que debe hacer y luego puedes arreglarlo." Rió Steve pasando por el guardarropa.

"Rayos, capitán," silbó Tony con una gran media sonrisa "No creí que esos colores te quedarían tan bien."

Steve se giró tirando de los gemelos en su camisa. Los padrinos de Tony estaban enfundados en trajes color granate con camisas de vestir de un color amarillo pálido y corbatas doradas. Los de Stephen, por otro lado, lucían trajes azul profundo con camisas del mismo color y pañuelos granate. Todos ellos lucían más que apuestos. En su mente, Tony maldijo el hecho de que esta fuese una ceremonia privada ya que ver los colores que había elegido en los titulares de los periódicos habría echo maravillas en su ego.

"Resalta tu tez" apuntó Tony a sus mejillas "Diablos, soy realmente bueno en esto."

"Sí, ya veremos." Habló Bruce asomando su cabeza del baño su cepillo del cabello de alguna manera atrapado en su melena salvaje. "Te amo Tony, pero tú tienes la manía de quebrarte en situaciones emocionales. Todos nosotros ya apostamos en que momento comenzarás a llorar."

Tony miró a sus padrinos con horror.

"Rhodey dice que llorarás cuando digas tus votos, Cap cree que llorarás cuando veas a Stephen caminar por el altar y yo creo que lo harás en cuanto salgas del cuarto."

Tony frunció el entrecejo alejando la mano de Rhodey. Arrebató el cepillo del cabello y comenzó el mismo a cepillarlo haciendo un puchero altivo. Los otros hombres simplemente riendo ante la escena.

En su cuarto, Stephen trataba de meditar, o al menos de tranquilizarse. Se sentó en la cama cruzado de piernas, sin zapatos y con la chaqueta del traje extendida al lado de él.

"Estarás mas nervioso si continuas haciendo eso." Mencionó Wong colocándose sus gemelos.

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó Stephen en un suspiro, abriendo los ojos "Creo que estoy pensándolo demasiado."

"Quizá necesites un trago que te ayude a calmar los nervios" mencionó Thor

"No quiero estar ebrio en mi boda pero aprecio el gesto."

"¿Un masaje?"

"Thor, eres genial pero temo que me rompas a la mitad con tus manos."

"Tienes razón en asumir eso."

"Estas seguro que no quieres que tome ese supresor para lo del tema mutante." Bestia miró la puerta del baño luciendo un poco sonrojado.

"¿Por qué querría que lucieras diferente, Hank?" preguntó con una cálida sonrisa Stephen.

Bestia devolvió el gesto sonriendo ampliamente. Los dos había logrado lo que parecía ser una casi-imposible-de-lograr amistad luego de acabar atrapados en una bodega juntos veinticuatro horas. Al menos una vez por semana Stephen visitaba la mansión de los X-Men para discutir la medicina usada para los mutante y biología con su compañero peludo azul. Bestia era uno de las pocas personas que aún consideraban a Stephen como doctor.

"sólo estoy diciendo que si el traje se llega a romper de las costuras será tu culpa."

"Te tomamos las medidas muchas veces, estarás bien." Replicó Stephen "Deja de estresarme aún más, todos ustedes están conspirando contra mí."

"Sólo tratamos de ayudar." Thor lucía arrepentido, su mirada ablandó a Stephen.

"Tienes razón. Lo siento. Tienes razón. Yo solo estoy--"

"Asustado"

"Nervioso"

"Ansioso"

"Sí." Rió Stephen pasando sus manos por su cabello "Todo eso."

Tomando una respiración profunda se apresuró a colocarse sus zapatos, ponerse su chaqueta, abotonarla y a colocarse los gemelos. Cuando se miró al espejo el corazón de Stephen se encogió. La suave blanca tela hacia su piel brillar y sus resaltaba sus ojos azul verdosos. Lucía diez años menor, el estrés y el cansancio desapareciendo en un segundo. Él se miró al espejo una última vez antes de girarse a sus padrinos con una sonrisa ladina.

"Ok, estoy listo."

  


  


**La boda**

Tony se paró en el altar con las manos juntas en frente, su espalda recta y sus ojos brillantes y grandes. Miró a sus invitados, cada uno una pequeña gema resplandeciendo en su lugar. Ellos sonreían cálidamente como madres gallinas, unos agitando sus manos, otros guiñando y uno que otro levantando sus pulgares en alto.

Atrás de él la ciudad parecía brillar radiante con el sol de media tarde. El aire era fresco, el sol cálido y el cielo despejado.

Tony se sintió absoluta y completamente en calma

La Marcha Nupcial comenzó.

Cada invitado se levantó de su asiento girándose para mirar el inicio del camino del altar. La vista era espectacular, el balcón cubierto con un conjunto de bouquets y estandartes de seda, el pasaje cubierto por una alfombra roja. Lejanamente Tony recordó las apuestas de sus padrinos. Buce había estado muy alejado, había perdido.

En el momento en que Stephen apareció, su mano entrelazada con el brazo de Fury el corazón de Tony se sintió explotar.

Lucía tan etéreo, como un rey de otro mundo. Su traje parecía brillar con la luz del sol, como si estuviera unida a hilos de plata y oro. Él se se mostraba alto e imponente, una expresión de paz y adoración en su rostro brillando en su rostro. Aún la capa había adoptado una tonalidad nacarada, alargándose por el suelo cubriendo a Stephen.

Fury caminó con Stephen por el altar, inclinando su cabeza para susurrar algo. Él se rió y fue como si el cielo se abriera. Fury dejó a Stephen en su lugar antes de tomar asiento y dar inicio a la ceremonia.

"Luces absolutamente impresionante." Susurró Stephen

"Tú también" contestó Tony

"Queridos presentes, estamos aquí reunidos hoy," la agente Hill comenzó "Para celebrar el matrimonio de estas dos rebeldes almas que se encontraron al final de las cosas."

Tony trató de concentrarse pero era realmente difícil con Stephen parado ahí. Él notó que, a último momento, Stephen había abandonado sus guantes de seda, sus manos completamente desnudas ahora. El corazón de Tony se encogió dejando salir un silencioso suspiro.

_Concéntrate, querido._  Hizo eco la voz de Stephen.  _Puedes admirar mis manos el tiempo que quieras luego de esto._

Tony volvió a enfocarse, sonrojándose ligeramente bajo la mirada de Stephen. Compartieron una sonrisa antes de mirar a Hill mientras ella continuaba.

"--Si hay alguien que pueda decir una razón para que ellos dos no puedan unirse, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre."

Tony miró a la audiencia. Algo captó la atención de Peter, sus ojos grades enfocados en la baranda del balcón. Mirando a través de esta, fuera de las miradas, se encontraba nada más que Deadpool. Desde su lugar en el altar Tony sólo pudo distinguir un oscuro smoking sobre el traje rojo estándar de héroe. El mercenario logró saltar sobre la baranda pero el ceño fruncido de Tony lo mantuvo alejado.

"Eso es lo que creí" murmuró Hill obteniendo una risita de la audiencia "Pueden decir ahora sus votos."

Tony respiró profundo. Metió su mano en su manga sacando un pequeño conjunto de notas y después de revisar alguna de ellas las tiró al final sobre sus hombros haciendo que la audiencia riera más fuerte.

"Llegaste a mí en un momento que indudablemente fue uno de los peores." Comenzó Tony "Yo estaba... destrozado en todo el sentido de la palabra. Roto, vencido, perdido, asustado. Pero sin importar qué tan jodi... arruinado estuviera, tú parecías mirarme como si lo fuera todo."

Tony giró su cabeza hablando a sus invitados.

"Este tipo aquí es todo un santo. Nunca conocí a alguien que pueda igualar mi mordaz sarcasmo y mi mal carácter y aun así ser uno de los más amable, cariñosa, altruista y culta persona que hay."

Tony se volvió a Stephen, sus ojos llenos de emoción.

"Te convertiste en mi pilar mucho más rápido de lo que alguien lo ha hecho en mi vida. Has sido la calma en cada tormenta, la voz de la razón en mi mente, la cura para cada cicatriz. No eres un tipo duro. Eres hilarante, ingenioso y divertido y flexible y por demás la mejor y la más perfecta pareja para mí que ha existido. Estaré siempre agradecido que llegaras a mi vida cuando lo hiciste porque cualquiera pudo haberse casado con gusto contigo antes. Y yo soy un lento hijo de perra que se tomó mucho tiempo."

Stephen rió haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por aplacar el sonido con su mano.

"Está bien, te perdono." Jugó él.

"Realmente eso espero. Porque soy el hombre más afortunado del cosmos por tenerte y no planeo dejarte ir."

Inspiró Tony ladeando su cabeza ligeramente. Stephen se adelantó acercándose para tomar sus manos y darles un ligero apretón.

"Buena suerte superando eso." Murmuró Tony, una divertida media sonrisa danzando en sus labios.

"Muchas personas me han preguntado cómo es que siquiera pude haber considerado mantener una relación sentimental seria con Tony Stark," recitó Stephen, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro "Lo hacen sonar como si fuera una especie de tarea o un placer masoquista mío. Yo creo, o sé, que es porque muchas personas sólo han visto dos Tonys en su vida: El Tony de Stark Industries y el Tony de Iron Man."

Stephen aclaró sus garganta, sus dedos danzando inquietos a su lado.

"Aquellos dos Tonys son insufribles. Son egomaníacos, imprudentes y rudos. Ellos son altivos y mimados y no saben cómo ser un verdadero miembro de un equipo mientras dicen ser el tipo que se preocupa primero por otros. No se cómo es que podemos estar aquí aún con esos dos Tonys en la tierra."

Cálidas risas se escucharon en la audiencia.

"Pero... esos Tonys no existen más. Ellos son una manera de esconder al verdadero Tony debajo de una fachada. El Tony que vista los orfanatos buscando cuidar a niños abandonados. El Tony que compra un hospital entero para costearlo él. El Tony que trabaja hasta el cansancio para llevar energía limpia a nuestra amada ciudad. El Tony que le gusta poner mucho azúcar en su café porque le recuerda a su niñez. El Tony que, aun cuando está muriendo, piensa en los demás, que ama cuando nadie más lo hace y aún lo continua haciendo hasta hora."

Stephen inhaló profundamente y cuando exhaló un suave sollozo hizo que su voz flaqueara.

"Ese es el Tony que yo tuve el honor de caer perdidamente enamorado. El Tony con el que quiero despertar cada mañana y regañar por acaparar todas las malditas almohadas por el resto de mi vida. El Tony con el que tuve el placer de estar desde hace años, el Tony que eh visto florecer y crecer y llegar a ser el más grande, él más brillante y el más cálido girasol en este campo de super héroes."

Stephen sollozó de nuevo, sonriendo de lado aún con lágrimas en sus ojos. Tony también lloraba, en silencio, imitando su sonrisa.

"Cuando comenzamos... Creí que yo era el doctor y tú el paciente que debía curar. En lugar de ello... me restauraste y me completaste. No hay palabas para expresar cuán agradecido estoy por tenerte en mi vida. Espero, sin embargo, que permaneciendo a tu lado por lo que nos resta de vida me pueda par la oportunidad de mostrarte mi eterna gratitud."

"Tú, bastardo." Rió Tony pasando sus manos sobre sus mejillas "Se suponía que no harías los votos mejor que yo."

"Aprendí del mejor." Contestó Stephen sonriendo ladinamente.

Cuando Tony miró a los invitados casi no había alguien que no estuviese llorando. Tomaron un momento para limpiar las lágrimas.

"¿Pueden traer los anillos? Habló Hill, su voz fuerte pero ligeramente entrecortada.

Desde donde estaban ubicados los padrinos, Steve dio un paso al frente.

"Yo tengo los anillos" contestó.

Con una sonrisa orgullosa él le pasó la caja roja a Stephen y la azul a Tony mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

"Diablos Rogers, no te desmorones." Murmuró Tony lo suficientemente alto para que Steve le oyera. No había tensión en su voz, sólo desmedido afecto.

"Repitan después de mi--"

"Ah, agente--- uh  _ministra_  Hill," interrumpió Stephen "Nosotros tenemos nuestras propias uh promesas que recitar si está bien."

"Oh" parpadeó ella mirando a la pareja "Claro, por supuesto. Adelante."

Steve asintió abriendo su caja y sacando el anillo. Era una simple banda un cálido color oro con una línea de plata en el medio.

"Para ti, mi amado, eh llegado hasta las profundidades del universo." Stephen elevó su mano tomando la de Tony y deslizando lentamente el anillo en su dedo "para mostrarte mi disposición de ir hasta el final del mundo, no importa que y atravesar el cielo y la tierra por ti. Este anillo, fundido en el corazón de una estrella y moldeado en los confines del cosmos representarán siempre mi eterno amor y devoción por ti y sólo por ti."

Respirando profundamente Tony abrió su caja sacando de esta un anillo de oro. Desde la distancia parecía perfectamente circular. Sin embargo, si se miraba detenidamente había docenas y docenas de distintos bordes.

"Para ti, mi amor. Desde lo más hondo de mí alma te lo doy" Tony alzó su alma, sosteniendo la mano de Stephen que temblaba ligeramente deslizando el anillo de matrimonio hasta situarlo sobre el de compromiso. "para mostrarte mi disposición de trabajar sin cansancio por ti para alisar cada borde hasta que tu este completo y darte el apoyo que mereces. Este anillo elaborado por horas, días y semanas mostrarán siempre mi eterno amor y devoción por ti y sólo por ti."

Aclarando su garganta Hill habló a Stephen

"Stephen Vincent Strange. ¿Juras amar a este hombre y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?"

Steve sonrió rebosante de alegría, alzando ambas manos de Tony entrelazándolas con las suyas.

"Lo juro"

Esta vez Hill se giró hacia Tony.

"Anthony Edward Stark ¿Juras amar a este hombre y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?"

Tony afirmó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Lo juro"

"Entonces," sonrió Hill juntando sus manos "Los declaro unidos en matrimonio. Pueden besar a su esposo."

Tony se inclinó, acunando las mejillas de Stephen en sus manos. Sus labios encontrándose y luces mágicas explotaron en la extensión del cosmos. Fue rápido, apenas cinco segundos, pero dejó a los hombres jadeando y sonriendo ladinamente como tontos enamorados.

Los invitados explotaron en aplausos, vítores y gritos. Sobre el estruendo, Tony pudo escuchar claramente las voces de Rhodey, Pepper y Cap. Sintiendo su corazón estallar.

"Bien, bien, todo mundo cálmese." Rió Tony entrelazando sus manos con las de Stephen "Por favor, entren para comer, beber y escuchar más apasionados discursos."

Después de tomarse unas pocas fotos, Tony sosteniendo a Stephen de la cintura mientras ambos hombres surcando el cielo de Nueva York, hicieron su camino hacia la recepción uniéndose a los otros invitados para la cena.

  


  


**La cena**

Tony no estaba muy seguro si estaba extasiado o demasiado feliz pero todo lo que comía sabía mucho mejor que cualquier comida que hubiera probado antes. Filete, pasta, langosta, verduras, ostras, cordero, risotto, todo sabía maravilloso. Quizá fuera la atmósfera o quizá sólo estaba demasiado extasiado, no importaba. Todo había resultado más que perfecto.

"Ahem. Uhm. Me gustaría hacer un brindis."

Los invitados se giraron centrando sus ojos en la mesa de los recién casados ante el sonido que produjo los cubiertos de plata al chochar contra la copa. El capitán se levantó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Alzando la copa se giró directamente a Tony y Stephen y habló. El resto de los invitados le imitaron alzando también sus copas de champan y de vino.

"Creo que hablo por todos cuando les digo que les deseamos toda la felicidad hasta el fin de sus días." Una mirada de orgullo se mostró en el rostro del capitán "Recuerdo las palabas de una gran genio 'Las relaciones están sobrevaloradas y planeo morir sólo, rodeado de mi riqueza y mi asombrosamente increíble legado'."

La multitud rió. Los ojos de Tony agrandándose y un sonrojo mostrándose en su rostro. A su lado, Stephen rió fuertemente.

"De todas las cosas que has dicho de las que has tenido que retractarte a lo largo de los años, esta es probablemente la línea de la que estoy más feliz que te arrepintieras." Soltó una risita el capitán "Ambos se merecen el uno al otro al igual que la estabilidad y el afecto que viene con ello. Todos nosotros queremos su guía y no podemos esperar para ver a dónde los llevará este nuevo camino.  _Sláinte mhaith_ , para ustedes."

Todos aplaudieron, sonrisas brotando en todo el lugar. Unas pocas miradas se centraron en Wong, silenciosamente pidiendo el discurso del padrino del novio. Su mirada se congeló y él no se movió.

"No tienes que hacerlo." Sonrió de lado Stephen "Sé que no eres del tipo que da discur--"

El hechicero se puso rígido cerrando de golpe su boca a mitad de la oración. Sus ojos grandes escanearon a la multitud erráticamente.

"Cariño ¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Tony acercándose.

"Yo. Yo tengo que encargarme de algo. Regreso enseguida."

Stephen se levantó y se detuvo a dejar un beso sobre la frente de Tony antes de salir rápidamente del cuarto. Tony le miró irse sintiendo un presentimiento.

Stephen cerró la puerta silenciosamente tras él, escuchando cómo la animada charla del cuarto se volvía distante y apagada. Miró alrededor del pasillo, apretando los puños, listo. Desde las sombras una figura emergió enfundada en una larga y oscura capa y gran sombrero de ala.

"Khiron." Murmuró en un suspiro relajándose.

"Stephen" respondió la figura.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo."

Cuando él se acercó, Khiron vaciló retrocediendo una fracción. Stephen se mantuvo firme colocando sus brazos tras su espalda.

"¿Qué te trae hasta aquí?" preguntó Stephen.

"Bueno, tengo que felicitar a mi hermano por casarse." Contesto Khiron ladeando su cabeza. "La familia siempre será familia sin importar qué."

"Gracias" habló Stephen. El simple acto de hablar lo sentía muy difícil. "Realmente lo aprecio."

"Mamá y papá estarían muy orgullosos."

"¿Por qué no vienes adentro?" Stephen sonrió pero el dolor se mostró en sus ojos "Hay mucha comida y estamos a punto de compartir embarazosas historias de Tony..."

"Sabes que no puedo." Khiron se inclinó. Un rayo de luz, emitido desde el desván, atravesaba su cara. Su piel era azul ceniza y sus ojos rojos sangre. El destello de colmillos afilados brilló amenazante. El corazón de Stephen se retorció dentro de su pecho. Era difícil enfrentar su propia obra.

"Solo vine para darte mis buenos deseos. Sabes que no puedo quedarme más tiempo" Khiron mostró una sonrisa torcida.

"Gracias de nuevo. Esto. Esto significa mucho para mí."

Khiron se giró, su espalda rígida. Echó un vistazo atrás al último de su familia, su expresión ilegible.

"La próxima vez que nos veamos, será en el lado opuesto en el campo de batalla. Aunque somos hermanos, somos enemigos. No esperes que muestre piedad."

"Nunca lo haría"

Con ello él se desvaneció en la oscuridad, silencioso como la noche.

  


Cuando Stephen regresó, la cena parecía estar llegando a su fin. Se abrió paso a través de los invitados, escabulléndose hacia su asiento. Cuando Tony lo miró con preocupación, frunció el ceño, él simplemente sonrió.

"No te preocupes, te lo contaré más tarde".

Stephen se inclinó, presionando un suave beso en la mejilla de Tony. Tony sonrió, luciendo más feliz de lo que había estado en años. La sola mirada hizo que a Stephen que el corazón doliera. Quería que él mostrara esa misma expresión siempre y haría todo lo posible para que así fuera.

"¿Vamos a comer pastel ahora o qué?" Alguien preguntó en voz alta, lo que provocó una ola de risa.

"¡Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que la mayoría de ustedes, gorrones, vinieron aquí por la comida gratis!" Tony respondió con una sonrisa.

La feliz pareja se dirigió al pastel, tomándose un breve momento para admirarlo antes de su predestinado final. Cinco niveles de altura, estaba cubierto de suaves flores de lavanda, algunas comestibles, algunas hechas de crema de mantequilla. Cada capa estaba espolvoreada con chispitas plateadas y relucientes, enrollando el pastel en forma de espiral. En retrospectiva, el diseño no tuvo mucho valor sentimental. En el proceso de planificación de la boda, conseguir un pastel estaba cerca del final de la lista y ambos hombres estaban agotados para preocuparse por ello. Simplemente eligieron un pastel precioso, mitad chocolate con fresas, mitad vainilla con crema de limón.

Tony cortó el pastel, apenas estuvo en el plato y metió el tenedor antes de hacer su mejor esfuerzo por manchar con este la mejilla de Stephen. Stephen le devolvió el favor, logrando que unas pocas flores de azúcar terminaran en la barba de Tony.

Uno por uno, los invitados se abrieron paso, ansiosos por su propia porción. Tony se encontró a sí mismo más ansioso por estar en contacto con Stephen que de costumbre, sus manos siempre tocándolo de alguna manera. Se aferró a su cintura, agarró su muñeca y la pasó entrelazó con su propio brazo. Era como si un imán se hubiera formado entre ellos tan pronto como intercambiaron sus votos y Tony no quería nunca soltarlo.

Después del pastel, la pareja bailó.

Tony ni siquiera podía recordar la canción que habían elegido, demasiado ocupado perdiéndose en los ojos de su esposo. Stephen lideraba el baile, su postura relajada y sus brazos abiertos. Bailaron el vals meciéndose de un lado a otro sobre el piso, ganándose varios gritos de ánimo cuando Stephen inclinó a Tony lo más que pudo. Cuando la canción terminó y comenzó la siguiente, se unieron otras parejas. Natasha y Clint, Cap y Bucky, Christine y Pepper. Ninguno de las parejas parecía bailar en sincronía entre sí, pero el momento todavía se sentía mágico de alguna manera poética.

La canción terminó una vez más, con un ritmo más acelerado

"¡Relájense, quiero verlos divertirse, maldita sea!" Tony se rió.

Los invitados salieron a la pista de baile, una multitud masiva de brazos que se movían y cuerpos girando. Tony tenía lágrimas en sus ojos por reírse tanto, viendo a sus amigos más cercanos y sus compañeros héroes enloquecer. Stephen parecía compartir el sentimiento, rápidamente pasando de bailar con su marido a moverse libremente riéndose y sonriendo ladinamente.

La música se calmó después de un tiempo y todos comenzaron a conversar y mezclarse.

Después de intercambiar palabras con la mayor cantidad de invitados posible, Tony y Stephen se dirigieron al balcón tomados del brazo. La mayoría de los invitados se quedaron adentro por lo que el aire era puro. Peter estaba inclinado sobre la barandilla, balanceando dos platos de comida en cada mano. Entre las barandillas, la cabeza enmascarada de Deadpool era visible.

"¿Disfrutaste la fiesta hasta ahora?" Stephen habló, frunciendo el ceño.

Peter soltó un gritito. Los platos se deslizaron de su agarre. Momentos después se giró con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. El sonido distintivo de un cuerpo golpeando el concreto resonó abajo, seguido por una serie de maldiciones amortiguadas.

"S-sí, definitivamente, por supuesto" tartamudeó Peter. "La canciones en realidad son realmente buenas".

"¿En realidad?" Tony se burló haciendo un puchero dramático y presionando una mano en su pecho. "Heriste mi viejo corazón".

"Aw vamos, señor Stark," Peter soltó una risita, rascándose la barbilla tímidamente. "Sabe que estoy bromeando".

El trío se rió entre dientes. Dentro del recinto, alguien estaba tratando de cantar una canción de Ed Sheeran, aunque parecían más lamentos que otra cosa. Parecía que quien cantaba era Clint pero también podría haber sido fácilmente Scott Lang.

Peter miró a los dos hombres, uno al lado del otro. Observó sus perfiles mientras miraba el horizonte. Nueva York era hermosa por la noche, especialmente cuando la mitad de la ciudad no estaba en llamas o bajo el ataque de alguna invasión.

"Peter, Stephen y yo tenemos algo... importante que decirte".

Cuando los ojos del joven Avenger se abrieron grandemente, Tony levantó las manos y rió. "No entres en pánico, no estás en problemas. Espera. ¿Deberías tener problemas?"

"Tony y yo", interrumpió Stephen, sus ojos azul verdosos brillando con malicia. "Ambos nos preocupamos grandemente por ti, Peter. Eres muy importante para nosotros, tanto en nuestra vida personal como profesional".

"Oh. Guau. Yo también me preocupo mucho por ustedes". Peter respondió. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y tenía una sonrisa tonta aunque genuina.

"Así que pensamos, desde que todo esto es como un nuevo comienzo, tal vez quisieras empezar de nuevo. Con nosotros".

Tony buscó en su bolsillo entregándole algunos documentos doblados. Peter los tomó con manos temblorosas. Alisó los pliegues, su expresión cada vez más y más asombrada conforme leía.

"¿Estos son...?" Preguntó con voz pequeña e infantil.

"Documentos de adopción". Stephen sonrió. Se acercó a Tony, pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposo.

"Tía May apoya totalmente esto-- nosotros no estamos tratando de reemplazarla. Quiero decir, quién demonios en su sano juicio lo haría", dijo Tony reflejando la excitada sonrisa de Stephen. "Esto es, uh... sobre todo mierda legal. Si eres nuestro hijo por ley, eso te daría muchos beneficios económicos. De inmediato obtienes el 50% de la fortuna de Stark en el caso de que yo muera inesperadamente. Stephen todavía tiene muchos contactos con médicos que te ayudarían también a ti. Te haría las cosas más sencillas y también--"

Tony gruñó cuando un brazo se colocó alrededor de su cuello. Peter atrapó a ambos hombres en un fuerte abrazo, dándoles un apretón cariñoso.

"No queremos usurpar el lugar de tus padres biológicos", la voz de Stephen era suave y afectuosa. Él revolvió el cabello de Peter con dedos temblorosos. "Pero sería estúpido negar que Tony y yo te veamos como a nuestro propio hijo. Queremos darte todo lo que puedas necesitar porque--"

"Porque te amamos, Petey".

Peter dejó escapar un sonido estrangulado, una mezcla entre un sollozo y una risa. Se aferró a ambos hombres por unos momentos más, abrumado por la emoción. Cuando finalmente retrocedió, no se molestó en ocultar sus lágrimas.

"¿Dónde firmo?"

  


  


**La limpieza**

Tradicionalmente, cuando una boda termina, los invitados miran cómo la pareja recién casada se alejaba rápidamente, usualmente en un automóvil caro, hacia el siguiente capítulo de sus vidas. Tony, sin embargo, a menudo elige cualquier oportunidad para romper con la tradición. En su lugar, él quiso asegurarse de que todos sus invitados llegaran a casa sanos, salvos y perfectamente satisfechos luego de ayudar a desmantelar y arreglar el desastre de la fiesta. No se encontró relajado hasta que la última persona estaba seguramente siendo llevada a casa y hasta que los propios empleados del lugar terminaron su trabajo.

Tony se abrió paso a través del piso, arrojando su chaqueta sobre el respaldo de la silla. Con las mesas presionadas contra las paredes tenía un amplio espacio para estirar las piernas. Ya se estaban encargando de la comida sobrante, los recuerdos de la boda eran dirigidos a la Torre, y se estaban encargando también de los cabos sueltos. Se sentía lánguido y relajado, como una banda elástica luego de ser usada.

"Estoy impresionado de lo rápido que aprendes".

Tony levantó la vista de su intento de interpretación de ballet. Stephen estaba de pie entre el desván y el balcón, el frío brillo de la noche a sus espaldas y el cálido brillo de la luz dándole de frente.

"Solo te mostré esos movimientos una o dos veces".

"Sí, bueno, cuando eres un artista profesional tan malo como _moi_ , aprendes a captar una indirecta rápido. Todavía no puedo creer que hayas tomado clases de baile, eres un completo nerd".

Stephen cruzó la habitación, su lenguaje corporal sincero y amable, su sonrisa amplia y dulce. Tomó una de las manos de Tony entre la suyas, dándole un pequeño giro antes de hacerlo girar.

"Fui demasiado todo un  _loser_  en la universidad para aprender hip-hop", canturreó Stephen a la oreja de Tony, guiándolo en un amplio arco que terminó en otro giro apretado. "Pero estaba seguro de que bailar mejoraría mis posibilidades con las mujeres por lo que estaba decidido a intentarlo".

"Y luego te diste cuenta de que tu abrumadora homosexualidad era lo que las mantenía a raya". Tony se rió, dejando que Stephen lo apegara a su pecho y lo inclinara.

"Eso fue mucho después. Una vergonzosa cantidad de tiempo después".

Tony pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Stephen, quedando pecho a pecho con su marido. Sus miradas se encontraron, una reunión de un profundo marrón y un verde azulado, compartiendo una sonrisa. Tony miró por encima del hombro de Stephen, admirando su anillo y cómo este parecía atrapar la luz, resplandeciendo como una estrella.

"¿Algún arrepentimiento?" preguntó Tony.

Stephen sonrió, unas arrugas formándose en las esquinas de sus ojos. Bajó la cabeza para un beso, suave, cálido y acogedor. Tony sabía a pastel y alcohol y una vida de felicidad sin fin.

"Nunca."

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA (Doobler):
> 
> Recuerden dejar sus kudos y comentarios! ¡Pasen a saludar a doobler.tumblr.com!


End file.
